The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute is an independent teaching affiliate of the Harvard Medical School and supports a federally-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. The aims of the Institute's Center can be summarized as follows: (a) to develop and maintain clinical and laboratory research programs of high quality related to the biology, cause and prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. (b)to serve as the major cancer center in the Harvard-Longwood medical area and to play a leadership role for cancer research in New England providing expertise in cancer diagnosis, treatment and prevention. (c) to participate in the research training of medical students, house staff, fellows and graduate students and to provide post-doctoral research training. To maintain these activities, the present application requests renewal of the Institute's Cancer Core Support Grant. In addition, as a Comprehensive Cancer Center, the institute aims to translate its research findings to provide optimal care for cancer patients and to add to the total oncology resources of the local and regional medical communities in terms of staff, facilities and expertise.